leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zyra
|customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Um Zyra erscheinen regelmäßig ein bis zwei , welche 30 Sekunden bestehen bleiben und kurz im Bereich gewähren. |leveling = |description2 = , die seit mindestens 1 Sekunde bestehen, können von zerstört werden, wenn diese darüber laufen. |leveling2 = |description3 = Zyra kann maximal 8 gleichzeitig gepflanzt haben, wobei aktiv gepflanzte Saaten nicht vor den durch Dornengarten platzierten verschwinden werden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| in einem Busch und nicht in Wänden zu platzieren. * Zyra versucht, nicht zu nah beieinander und in unterschiedlichen Winkeln zu platzieren. * Zyra wird keine , wenn sie sich in einem Busch befindet (sofern die Gegner kein Auge darin haben; in diesem Fall dauert die Platzierung etwas länger) oder wenn kein Platz für weitere ist. |video = Zyra-P.ogv |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zyra beschwört Dornenranken im Zielbereich, welche nach Sekunden an allen getroffenen Gegnern |ap}} verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn Tödliche Dornen eine trifft, verwandelt sich diese in einen , welcher für bis zu 8 Sekunden verbleibt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |custominfo = |description = Zyra erzeugt periodisch und kann maximal 2 gleichzeitig halten. Das Töten einer Einheit reduziert die um Sekunden}}, beim Töten einer großen Einheit und eines auf 100 % erhöht. |leveling = |description2 = Zyra platziert eine am Zielort, welche für 60 Sekunden bestehen bleibt und kurz gewährt. |leveling2 = |description3 = Nach Sekunden können über die drüber laufen, um sie zu zerstören. Dies gewährt Zyra für 2 Sekunden über diese Gegner. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| einer zerstörten kann mit entfernt werden. * können für verbündete Fähigkeiten wie z.B. oder benutzt werden. * können weder angegriffen werden noch können sie Fallen wie z.B. auslösen. |video = Zyra-W.ogv |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zyra schickt Ranken in die gewählte Richtung, welche an allen getroffenen Gegnern |ap}} verursachen und sie für eine kurze Dauer . |leveling = }} Sekunden}} |description2 = Wenn Packende Wurzeln eine trifft, verwandelt sich diese in einen , welcher 8 Sekunden bestehen bleibt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zyra beschwört ein verworrenes Dickicht an einer gewählten Position, das beim Ausbreiten |ap}} an Gegnern verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Nach 2 Sekunden zieht sich das Dickicht zusammen, wobei es alle Gegner im Zielbereich für 1 Sekunde . |leveling2 = |description3 = Getroffene werden verstärkt, was |hp}} wiederherstellt, ihr |hp}} erhöht und ihre Lebensdauer für die Dauer des Dickichts auf die volle Zeit zurücksetzt, für eine maximale Bonus-Dauer von 2 Sekunden. Außerdem greifen alle Pflanzen in Hast an, wodurch zwei Projektile auf einmal pro Angriff losgeschickt werden, was insgesamt 150 % des sonst üblichen Schadens verursacht (also 75 % des üblichen Schadens pro Projektil). |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Pflanzen |damagetype = |as = |hp = 8 |hpregen = |armor = |magicresist = |range = 575 |ms = Stationär |damagemodifier = * 1 von und * 1 von Schaden über Zeit-Fähigkeiten von Champions * 2 von und * 4 von Flächenfähigkeiten von Champions * 4 von normalen Angriffen von Fernkampf-Champions * 4 von * 8 von normalen Angriffen von Nahkampf-Champions * 8 von Einzelzielfähigkeiten von Champions * 8 von * 8 von |aoeresist = |dotresist = |ccresist = , und |control = Zyras wenden für 3 Sekunden eine erneuernde, hoch priorisierte Markierung gegen Champions an, während die Angriffe eines Dornenspuckers eine nicht erneuernde Markierung mit niedrigerer Priorität für die selbe Dauer anwenden. Angriffe erfolgen dann nach folgender Priorisierung: # Quellen von (selbst wenn außerhalb der Reichweite) # Ziel mit neuster Markierung hoher Priorität # Nächstes Ziel mit Markierung niedriger Priorität von Dornenspucker # Nächster gegnerischer Champion in 350 Einheiten Reichweite von Dornenspucker # Nicht-Champion, der kürzlich von Zyra als letztes angegriffen hat # Nächste Einheit in Reichweite |target = , zählt nicht für die Tötungswertung |onhit = Den Angriffen von Dornenspucker kann durch und ausgewichen werden, sie werden aber nicht von geblockt. |spelleffects = Dornenspucker wendet Zaubereffekte als Flächenfähigkeit sowie als |ap}} an. |protection = * blockieren einen Angriff. * Wenn Zyra wird, greifen alle Dornenspucker nicht mehr an. * Dornenspucker verursachen nur 50 % des Schadens, wenn sie ein Ziel angreifen, welches bereits von einer anderen Pflanze angegriffen wird. |attackpriority = |abilities = ;Verstärkung Ein Dornenspucker wird verstärkt, wenn er von getroffen wird. Dies setzt die Lebensdauer des Dornenspuckers zurück, stellt |hp}} wieder her, erhöht das |hp}} und seine Angriffe werden für 50 % zusätzlichen Schaden verstärkt. |spawntime = |respawntime = |location = }} |-|Rankenpeitscher= |damagetype = |as = |hp = 8 |hpregen = |armor = |magicresist = |range = 400 |ms = Stationär |damagemodifier = * 1 von und * 1 von Schaden über Zeit-Fähigkeiten von Champions * 2 von und * 4 von Flächenfähigkeiten von Champions * 4 von normalen Angriffen von Fernkampf-Champions * 4 von * 8 von normalen Angriffen von Nahkampf-Champions * 8 von Einzelzielfähigkeiten von Champions * 8 von * 8 von |aoeresist = |dotresist = |ccresist = , und |control = Zyras wenden für 3 Sekunden eine erneuernde, hoch priorisierte Markierung gegen Champions an, während die Angriffe eines Rankenpeitschers eine nicht erneuernde Markierung mit niedrigerer Priorität für die selbe Dauer anwenden. Angriffe erfolgen dann nach folgender Priorisierung: # Quellen von (selbst wenn außerhalb der Reichweite) # Ziel mit neuster Markierung hoher Priorität # Nächstes Ziel mit Markierung niedriger Priorität von Rankenpeitscher # Nächster gegnerischer Champion in 350 Einheiten Reichweite von Rankenpeitscher # Nicht-Champion, der kürzlich von Zyra als letztes angegriffen hat # Nächste Einheit in Reichweite |target = , zählt nicht für die Tötungswertung |onhit = Den Angriffen von Rankenpeitscher kann durch und ausgewichen werden, sie werden aber nicht von geblockt. |spelleffects = Rankenpeitscher wendet Zaubereffekte als Flächenfähigkeit sowie als |ap}} an. |protection = * blockieren einen Angriff. * Wenn Zyra wird, greifen alle Rankenpeitscher nicht mehr an. * Rankenpeitscher verursachen nur 50 % des Schadens, wenn sie ein Ziel angreifen, welches bereits von einer anderen Pflanze angegriffen wird. |attackpriority = |abilities = ;Verlangsamung Die Angriffe eines Rankenpeitschers das Ziel für 2 Sekunden um 30 %. ;Verstärkung Ein Rankenpeitscher wird verstärkt, wenn er von getroffen wird. Dies setzt die Lebensdauer des Rankenpeitschers zurück, stellt |hp}} wieder her, erhöht das |hp}} und seine Angriffe werden für 50 % zusätzlichen Schaden verstärkt. |spawntime = |respawntime = |location = }} }} Allgemeines * aktualisieren ihren Schaden nicht, wenn Zyra einen Stufenaufstieg erhält oder ihre |ap}} ändert, jedoch werden sie neue Zaubereffekte anwenden. Allerdings wird die Verstärkung von auch auf Angriffe angewendet, die bereits in der Luft sind. * Angriffe von Pflanzen zählen für Dinge wie o.Ä. nicht als Fähigkeit. cs:Zyra en:Zyra es:Zyra fr:Zyra pl:Zyra pt-br:Zyra ru:Zyra zh:婕拉 |Hintergrund= Geschichte Danach trachtend, die Kontrolle über ihr Schicksal zu erlangen und eine zweite Chance im Leben zu erhalten, transferierte Zyra, eine uralte und sterbende Pflanze, ihr Bewusstsein in einen menschlichen Körper. Vor Jahrhunderten herrschten sie und ihre Art über den Kumungu-Dschungel, wo sie Dornen und Ranken nutzten, um jedes Tier zu verzehren, das es wagte, in ihr Territorium einzudringen. Als die Jahre vergingen, ging die tierische Population stetig zurück. Nahrung wurde zunehmend seltener und Zyra konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie die letzten ihrer Art verwelkten. Sie dachte, sie würde einsam und verlassen vergehen, bis ihr das Erscheinen einer unachtsamen Hexe die Chance auf eine Erlösung bot. Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass Zyra eine Kreatur spüren konnte, die so nahe an sie herankam. Der Hunger trieb sie zu der Hexe, aber ein anderer, noch tieferer Instinkt überkam sie. Mit Leichtigkeit umschlang sie die Frau mit dornigen Ranken, aber während sie dieses letzte Mahl genoss, drangen fremdartige Erinnerungen in ihre Gedanken. Sie erblickte große Dschungel aus Metall und Stein, in denen es vor Menschen und Tieren nur so wimmelte. Mächtige Magie durchströmte ihre Ranken und sie erdachte einen eleganten, aber dennoch gewagten Plan, um zu überleben. Mit Hilfe der Erinnerungen der Frau konnte Zyra ihre neu erlangte Magie nutzen, um für sich eine menschliche Form zu erschaffen. Sie wusste nicht, was für eine Welt auf sie warten würde, aber sie hatte einfach nichts zu verlieren. Als Zyra ihre Augen öffnete, wurde sie von der bloßen Macht, die ihren Fingerspitzen innewohnte, überwältigt. Aber erst als sie die ausgedörrten Überreste der Pflanze erblickte, die sie einst verkörperte, wurde ihr klar, wie verwundbar sie nun wäre. Würde dieser Körper sterben, gäbe es kein Geflecht aus Ranken, durch die sie sich zurückziehen konnte, keine Wurzeln, um sie nachwachsen zu lassen ... aber sie fühlte, wahrlich am Leben zu sein. Sie betrachtete die Welt zum ersten Mal so, wie es die Tiere taten, und ein düsteres Grinsen zeichnete sich langsam auf ihren Lippen ab. Sie war neugeboren und es gab nun so viel, das für sie erreichbar war. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Zyra Original Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Skin Zyra Wildfeuer Screenshots.jpg|Wildfeuer Zyra Haunted_Zyra_Comic.jpg|Ruhelose Zyra SKTT1 Skin Screenshots.jpg|SKT T1 Zyra Media ;Sonstige Musik Haunted Zyra - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - SKT T1 K| League of Legends Music- A New Dawn| |-|Videos= center|640 px ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends-Animation Ein neuer Morgen| Zyra Art Spotlight League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Zyra Zeichnung Konzept 1.jpg|Zyra Frühes Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Zeichnung Konzept 2.jpg|Zyra Frühes Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Zeichnung.png|Zyra Frühes Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra offizielles Konzept.jpg|Zyra Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Skulptur 1.jpg|Zyra Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Skulptur 2.jpg|Zyra Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Model.jpg|Zyra Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Model 2.jpg|Zyra Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Portrait.png|Zyra Portrait Zyra Wildfeuer- Konzept.jpg|Wildfeuer-Zyra Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Zyra Wildfeuer- Model 2.jpg|Wildfeuer-Zyra Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Wildfeuer- Render.png|Wildfeuer-Zyra Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Zyra Wildfeuer- Pflanzen.jpg|Wildfeuer-Zyra Pflanzen Models (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Zyra Cinematic Konzept.png|Zyra Cinematic Konzept 1 Media Konzept Zyra.jpg|Zyra Cinematic Konzept 2 Zyra Ein neuer Morgen Konzept 2.jpg|Zyra Cinematic Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Nicolas Collings) Zyra Cinematic Model 1.png|Zyra Cinematic Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Nicolas Collings) Zyra Ein neuer Morgen Konzept 1.jpg|Zyra Cinematic Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Nicolas Collings) Zyra Cinematic Model 2.png|Zyra Cinematic Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Nicolas Collings) Zyra model 3.jpg|Zyra Texturen-Update (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Zyra Symbole Konzept 01.jpg|Zyra Symbole Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandra Vo) Zyra Symbole Konzept 02.jpg|Zyra Symbole Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandra Vo) Zyra Drachenherrin Promo.png|Drachenherrin Zyra Promo Zyra Drachenherrin Konzept 01.png|Drachenherrin Zyra Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Drachenherrin Konzept 02.jpg|Drachenherrin Zyra Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Drachenherrin Konzept 03.jpg|Drachenherrin Zyra Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Drachenherrin Konzept 04.jpg|Drachenherrin Zyra Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra Drachenherrin Konzept 05.jpg|Drachenherrin Zyra Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra Drachenherrin Pflanzen Konzept 01.png|Drachenherrin Zyra Pflanzen Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Drachenherrin Pflanzen Konzept 02.jpg|Drachenherrin Zyra Pflanzen Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Drachenherrin model 01.gif|Drachenherrin Zyra Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra Drachenherrin model 02.jpg|Drachenherrin Zyra Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra Drachenherrin model 03.jpg|Drachenherrin Zyra Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra Drachenherrin model 04.jpg|Drachenherrin Zyra Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra Drachenherrin model 05.jpg|Drachenherrin Zyra Model 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra Drachenherrin splash Konzept 01.jpg|Drachenherrin Zyra Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Chen Bo) Zyra Drachenherrin splash Konzept 02.jpg|Drachenherrin Zyra Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Chen Bo) Zyra Drachenherrin splash Konzept 03.jpg|Drachenherrin Zyra Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Chen Bo) Zyra Drachenherrin splash Konzept 04.jpg|Drachenherrin Zyra Splash Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Chen Bo) Zyra Drachenherrin splash Konzept 05.jpg|Drachenherrin Zyra Splash Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Chen Bo) }} |Sonstiges= Trivia * Zyra wurde von Morello, Coronach und CertainlyT entworfen. * Zyra wurde von Karen Strassman synchronisiert. Sie synchronisierte unter anderem auch , , und . * Marello gab bekannt, dass er von Sadida's Shoe, einem Charakter von den Dofus/Wakfu -Spielen, inspiriert wurde. ** ehemalige Passive war ähnlich zu Sadidas Fähigkeit "Still Life". Sadidas wird dabei gleich nach ihrem Tod als mächtige Puppe wiederbelebt, während Zyra sich in eine große Pflanze verwandelte. ** ist ähnlich zu Sadidas Puppen-Saat, beide Arten von Saaten haben verschiede Formen, je nachdem, welche Fähigkeit auf sie angewendet wurde. ** ist ähnlich zu Sadidas Dornenzweig, welche beide den Gegner in Dornen festhalten und Schaden zufügen. * Zyra war der vierte Champion, dem es möglich war, nach dem Tod anzugreifen. Zyras Fähigkeit war dabei . Die anderen sind , and . * Zyra hat drei verschiedene geheime Passive: ** : Zyra oder Sion erhalten 2 Gold extra, wenn einer von dem anderem getötet wird. (Anspielung auf "Plants vs Zombies"). ** : Maokai bekommt +1 Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit, wenn er sich im gleichen Team wie Zyra befindet. ** : Leonas Passive lässt Zyra für kurze Zeit größer werden. * Zyras Tanz ähnelt den grundlegenden Schritten des "Cha-Cha-Cha". * Zyras ehemalige Passive hieß , bevor sie umbenannt wurde in . In Patch 6.9 wurde sie komplett entfernt und durch "Dornengarten" ersetzt. * Zyras Q-Fähigkeit "Tödliche Dornen" hieß früher "Tödliche Blüte". * Zyra ist der vierte Champion, der eine Animation während des oder hat. * SKT T1 Zyra ist dem Team "SK Telecom T1" gewidmet, die in Season 3 die Weltmeisterschaft gewannen. Zyra wurde von Lee Poohmandu Jeong-hyeon gespielt, dem Supporter des damaligen Teams. Entwicklung Entwicklung Champion-Vorschau - Zyra, die Gebieterin der Dornen Ankündigung von NeeksNamanChampion-Vorschau – Zyra, die Gebieterin der Dornen: Manchmal sind die gefährlichsten Räuber der Wildnis diejenigen, von denen man es nicht erwarten würde – in Valoran kann dies selbst die Vegetation sein! Die mysteriöse und verführerische Zyra ist eine mächtige Pflanze, die danach strebt und die auch dazu bereit ist, den Zorn der Natur gegen die Liga der Legenden zu richten. Zyra ist so wild wie sie unbarmherzig ist und sie verwendet tödliche Ranken und wilde Überwucherungen aus den Seuchen-Ländern als Waffen. Mit Hilfe verbreiteter Saat erschafft sie zudem mächtige Verbündete. Habt ihr, was es braucht, um Gefallen daran zu finden und manisch zu lachen, wenn sich die Dornen rund um eure Widersacher erheben, um sie mit der Macht der Natur selbst zu zerstückeln? Falls dem so ist, werdet ihr Zyra, die Gebieterin der Dornen, kaum erwarten können. Gebieterin der Dornen: Einblicke in die Kunst rund um Zyra von NeeksNamanGebieterin der Dornen: Einblicke in die Kunst rund um Zyra Der Weg zur Erschaffung eines Champions ist von Zeit zu Zeit mit einigen Stolpersteinen gepflastert. Zyra, die Gebieterin der Dornen, bildet da keine Ausnahme. Ursprünglich schwebte unseren Designern schon mehr als ein Jahr lang das Konzept eines auf Pflanzen basierenden Champions vor. Doch bei jedem neuen Versuch fühlte es sich einfach nicht perfekt an. Unterschiedliche Konzepte, verschiedene Ausstattungen, Unmengen an Designern – Zyra hat so ziemlich alles mitgemacht. Schlussendlich lichtete sich das hohe Gras und das endgültige Konzept trat hervor, welches das gewisse Etwas hatte und auf allen Ebenen funktionierte. Aber ihr müsst nicht nur diesen Worten glauben: Katie "RiotTeaTime" De Sousa, Sam King und Marco "OCRAM818" Bustos sind hier, um uns von den ganzen schmutzigen Einzelheiten über Zyra zu berichten – vom Stil ihres Splash-Bildes und ihren Fähigkeiten bis zu der Herausforderung, die es mit sich brachte, den Soundteppich für eine Pflanzen-Championesse zu erschaffen. BRiot: Welche Facetten ihres Charakters mussten in das Splash-Bild einfließen? Zyras Splash macht einen etwas anderen Eindruck als andere. Katie: Sie ist ungezähmt, sie ist böse und ihr grüner Daumen langt richtig derb hin. Zyra ist auch schön, aber gleichzeitig weiß man sofort, wenn man sie nur anschaut, dass sie nicht zimperlich ist. Man will sie ansehen, aber nicht berühren – jede Pflanzenmagierin hat auch ihre Dornen, könnte man sagen. Zyra inmitten der Pflanzen, inmitten des Dickichts zu zeichnen, ist perfekt, um ihre raubtierhafte Natur darzustellen. Sie lauert und wartet in den Bäumen. Riot: Gab es besondere Herausforderungen, die damit zu tun hatten, dass sie eine Pflanze ist? Katie: Die Gestaltung ihrer Körperoberfläche. Also das, was sie umhüllt, wisst ihr? Ich wollte nicht, dass es menschliche Haut ist, da sie nicht menschlich ist, also habe ich mich für ein fleckiges, schimmerndes Material entschieden. Sie glitzert und hat Flecken, die durchschimmern. Die Volumenstreuung war ganz wichtig für ihr pflanzenartiges Aussehen, denn sie verleiht ihr diese Lichtdurchlässigkeit, die Pflanzen besitzen. Riot: Kannst du unseren Lesern zuliebe erklären, was du mit Volumenstreuung meinst? Katie: Kennt ihr das, wenn man eine Taschenlampe hinter seine Hand hält und man einen Teil des Lichtes hindurchscheinen sieht und es sich über die Haut ausbreitet? Probiert es mal aus! Das nennt man Volumenstreuung – die Art und Weise, wie sich das Licht streut, während es durch ihren Körper hindurchscheint. Riot: Inwiefern spielt die Rolle eines Champions in die Darstellung in dessen Splash hinein? Katie: Bei Charakteren, die Schaden austeilen, wie einem Carry, der auf Angriffsschaden oder Fähigkeitsstärke setzt, achten wir darauf, dass er gefährlich aussieht. Bei einem unterstützenden Champion würden wir beispielsweise nicht zeigen, wie er irgendjemandem ein Veilchen verpasst. Wir müssen Zyra bedrohlich wirken lassen, während wir uns gleichzeitig an die Persönlichkeit, die wir für sie entwickelt haben, halten. Wir tun unser Bestes, damit diejenigen, die für den Schaden verantwortlich sind, auch aussehen, als könnten sie Schaden austeilen. Riot: Zyras Pflanzen sind ein Hauptbestandteil ihrer Ausrüstung. Wie hast du die Pflanzen in ihr Splash eingearbeitet? Katie: Schaut genauer hin! Ihre Pflanzen sind im Splash! Man sieht sie ganz rechts und links. Wir wollten nicht, dass diese sie überwuchern, da sie ein Teil von ihr sind. Die Elemente im Hintergrund bewegen sich von ihr weg, um ihr den Weg frei zu machen. Das hat nichts Bedrohliches, sondern die Natur bewegt sich im Einklang mit ihr, versteht ihr? Riot: Zyras Zaubereffekte und Animationen waren besonders kompliziert, vor allem jene, die mit ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit „Würgedornen“ zu tun haben. Welchen Herausforderungen musstet ihr euch bei deren Entwicklung stellen? Sam: Die Animation ihrer einzelnen Fähigkeiten und der ultimativen Fähigkeit hat viele verschiedene Komponenten. Ihre Fähigkeiten haben an sich sozusagen nicht so viele Effekte, aber sie wirken als Rahmen für die Animationen. Damit sie natürlicher aussehen, haben wir uns dazu entschieden, die meisten ihrer Fertigkeiten zu animieren anstatt viele aufwendige Zaubereffekte zu verwenden. Die ultimative Fähigkeit ist da ein sehr schönes Beispiel: wir wollten, dass der Boden mit Ranken und Zweigen und Dornen und so etwas überwuchert wird. Dass es förmlich wuselt und lebt, denn auf Zyras Befehl hin sprießt die Natur förmlich aus dem Boden heraus. Wir mussten uns fragen, wie wir einen Rankenteppich darstellen, der die Action im Spiel nicht behindert und die Spieler auch nicht verwirrt, dabei aber immer noch super aussieht. Mein Ansatz war, einige Grundformen zu zeichnen, die wir dann je nach Bedarf vervielfältigen können. Die Herangehensweise, für die wir uns entschieden haben, ließ uns viel Raum für Flexibilität in Bezug auf die Ranken der ultimativen Fähigkeit. Jetzt breiten sich bei „Würgedornen“ viele bedrohliche Ranken auf unterschiedlichen Ebenen aus und vervielfältigen sich. Wir zielten wirklich auf den Rankenteppich ab, ohne dass dieser das Spiel beeinträchtigt. Wir haben das ursprüngliche Konzept sogar um einiges verkleinert, weil wir wollten, dass man besser sieht, wie Zyras Pflanzen und Zauber mit ihr interagieren. Außerdem musste alles stachelig und bösartig aussehen. Die Leute vom Animationsteam haben das sehr gut umgesetzt und es sieht richtig cool aus. Hätten wir mehr auf Effekte gesetzt, also die eher technische und auf den Look orientierte Herangehensweise, hätte das Ganze viel länger gedauert. So wie wir es gemacht haben, hat es weniger lang gedauert und sieht auch noch besser aus! Riot: Erzählt uns etwas von den Herausforderungen, die Zyras Aussehen und ihr Thema mit sich brachten. Sam: Zyras Aussehen und ihre Besonderheiten müssen alle den Eindruck machen, als kämen sie aus unserem Universum, mit vielen Design-Parametern, Farben, Farbpaletten, Animationen – es muss alles mit der Welt, die wir erschaffen haben, harmonieren. Wenn man Zyra und ihre Pflanzen nimmt, muss alles in Verbindung miteinander stehen. Riot: Wie klingt denn nun eine Pflanze? Bist du rausgegangen und hast Pflanzen zugehört? Marco: Ich hatte zuvor noch nie am Sound von Pflanzen gearbeitet oder auch nur darüber nachgedacht, wie sich eine Pflanze anhört. Ich bin also rausgegangen und habe ein wenig mit Pflanzen abgehangen, wisst ihr? Bin mit ihnen spazieren gegangen, hab mir angeschaut, wie sie sich bewegen, habe ein oder zwei gepflückt, um das Geräusch dazu zu hören und zu sehen, wie sie sich anfühlen. Während eines Champion-Meetings hatte ich eine Idee. Jemand sagte: „Wusstet ihr, dass, wenn man ein sehr empfindliches Mikrophon in der Nähe von Pflanzen aufstellt, man hören kann, wie sie schreien?“ Das hatte etwas, einen Aspekt, den ich nutzen konnte, um Zyras Akustik Tiefe zu verleihen, ein Element, das Leben darstellen könnte. Ich hatte mit einer magischen Herangehensweise angefangen, etwas, das viel mit ihrer Macht und ihrer magischen Natur zu tun hatte. Immerhin ist sie ja ein magisches Wesen, nicht wahr? Aber als ich das weiterentwickelte, passte es einfach nicht und es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, Zyra aus einer magischen Perspektive zu betrachten. Sie musste sozusagen „geerdet“, in den Boden verpflanzt und in Verbindung mit den wuchtigen Tönen der Natur gebracht werden. Der neue Ansatz bestand darin, Geräusche von Tieren wie Wildschweinen, Löwen und anderen wilden Kreaturen zu vereinen und darin dann das Knacken von Gemüse wie Paprika, Sellerie, Kopfsalat und Pampelmuse einfließen zu lassen, um ihr einen nichtmenschlichen Klangteppich zu verleihen. Sie hat ja keine Haut, richtig? Sie ist von dieser pflanzenartigen Hülle umgeben. Ich wollte, dass diese faserig und knackig klingt. Dazu sollten größere Töne kommen, die eher in die saftig-schleimige Richtung gehen. Sie sollte sich lebendig anhören. Nachdem ich all das zusammengesetzt hatte, vermischte ich es zu einer Textur als Basis für ihre Audioeffekte. Zyra klang ziemlich schleimig, deshalb habe ich knarzendes Holz, das Schnalzen von Peitschen, das Auftreffen von Pfeilen und vieles mehr hinzugefügt, um ihr, ihren Fähigkeiten und ihren Pflanzen einen satteren Sound zu verpassen. Das kann man alles in allem wiederfinden, von ihren Emotes bis zu ihren Zaubern – Zyra klingt perfekt unmenschlich. Für den Klang, wenn die ultimative Fähigkeit die Erde zum Bersten bringt, habe ich Naturkatastrophen herangezogen – Lawinen und solche Sachen. Stellt euch dieses natürliche Poltern vor. Es fühlte sich perfekt an, da buchstäblich die Natur bebte und polterte und dann die Ranken gewaltsam hervorbrechen, bevor sie ganz schnell wieder in den Erdboden zurückgezogen werden. Man hat das Gefühl, als wüte eine riesige Kreatur unter einem. Riot: Was erwies sich als schwierigster Teil an Zyras Sounddesign? Marco: Naja, sie ist sehr vielseitig. Wenn man einen Kerl mit einem Schwert entwirft, dann schnappt man sich ein Schwert und wirbelt es ein paar Mal ordentlich rum. Aber Zyra ist eine Pflanze, die sich anhören muss, als wäre sie dieser Spielwelt entsprungen, also war das schon etwas kniffliger. Man muss wirklich mit seiner Fantasie arbeiten und herausfinden, wie eine Pflanzenfrau klingt, da es wahrscheinlich ganz anders ist, als man meinen würde. Ich kam jeden Tag zur Arbeit und fing erst mal an, Zyra zu spielen, um sie besser kennenzulernen. Ich habe sie mir angesehen, um herauszufinden, ob sie einen Klangeffekt benötigt, wenn sie unbeschäftigt ist, oder eine neue Herangehensweise an die Art, wie Zyra ihre Fähigkeiten kombiniert. Ich musste darauf achten, dass die Geräusche zusammenpassen, damit sie nicht zusammengestückelt oder unnatürlich klingen, wenn Fähigkeiten hintereinander eingesetzt werden. Das war definitiv ein ziemlich komplexer Prozess. Riot: Hat einer von euch noch etwas Besonderes von der Arbeit an Zyra für sich mitgenommen oder habt ihr noch letzte Gedanken, die ihr den Fans mitteilen möchtet? Katie: Ich kann jetzt Ranken malen! Gaaanz viele Ranken … Sam: Zyras Ausstattung musste sich sehr organisch anfühlen, was bei Zaubereffekten ziemlich knifflig ist, da alles in Bewegung ist. Alles muss farblich angepasst sein und genau ins Thema passen. Man muss sich wirklich darauf einlassen und von der Klippe springen. Wenn man dann auf halbem Weg nach unten ist und die Kontrolle verliert, kann man die Reißleine ziehen, um Halt zu bekommen; und dann entsteht diese richtig coole Championesse. Dafür braucht es viel Vertrauen, Iterationen und Teamwork; ganz besonders bei schwierigen Charakteren wie Zyra. Wir sind wirklich sehr zufrieden damit, wie ihre Animationen und Effekte am Ende geworden sind. Wir haben viel zusammengearbeitet und ich möchte hiermit allen danken, die bei ihrer Entwicklung die Hände im Spiel hatten. Marco: Ich denke, wir haben eine neue Marke gesetzt, in Bezug darauf, wie Pflanzenwesen klingen. Es hat großen Spaß gemacht und es war eine einzigartige Herausforderung. Ich glaube, die Spieler werden mit ihr eine Menge Spaß haben. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V3.13: * ** Die Reichweite wurde von 825 auf 800 verringert. ** Der Schaden wurde von 75/115/155/195/235 (+0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke) auf 70/105/140/175/210 (+0,65 Fähigkeitsstärke) geändert. * ** Die passive Abklingzeitverringerung wurde von 4/8/12/16/20 % auf 2/4/6/8/10 % verringert. ** Der Grundschaden der Pflanze wurde von 26 (+ 6 pro Championstufe) auf 23 (+6,5 pro Championstufe) geändert. ** Die Verzögerung, bevor Gegner auf Samen treten können, wurde von 3 auf 1,5 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 800 auf 825 erhöht. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Fähigkeiten Samen selten nicht in Pflanzen verwandelten. * ** Die Betäubung bleibt nicht mehr bestehen, nachdem das Hochschlagen endet. ** Pflanzen, die innerhalb des Dickichts erschaffen wurden, erzürnen nun wie vorgesehen, nachdem „Würgedornen“ ausgeführt wurde. V3.7: * „Dornenspucker“- und „Rankenpeitscher“-Pflanzen zeigen nun ihren zusätzlichen Schaden aus Fähigkeitsstärke korrekt an. * „Dornenspucker“- und „Rankenpeitscher“-Pflanzen profitieren nun von der Vasallen-Schadensaura von . V1.0.0.153: * ** Der Schaden wurde von 124-549 auf 100-440 verringert. ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 2200 auf 1900 verringert. ** Die Projektilbreite wurde von 90 auf 70 verringert. * ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 1325 auf 1150 verringert. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Pflanze manchmal um mehr als 30 % verlangsamte. V1.0.0.145: * Allgemein ** Das Grundlauftempo wurde von 310 auf 300 verringert. ** Wenn mehrere Pflanzen dasselbe Ziel angreifen, verursachen zusätzliche Pflanzen anstatt 75 % nun 50 % Schaden. * ** Bei der Aktivierung werden Zauber nun wie vorgesehen abgebrochen * ** Wenn eine Saat zerstört wird, wird „Zauberschild“ nun nicht mehr gebrochen. ** Der Radius der Pflanzenauswahl wurde leicht erhöht. * ** Der Effekt der Ranke wurde angepasst, damit diese besser zu sehen ist. ** Schaden pro Stufe wurde von 60/105/150/195/240 auf 60/95/130/165/200 verringert. * ** Schaden wurde von 200/300/400 auf 180/265/350 verringert. ** Zauberreichweite wurde von 800 auf 700 verringert. V1.0.0.143: * Hinzugefügt * Da wir Zyra weiterhin auf dem PBE testen, wird sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt veröffentlicht. }}